


Locked

by rainconfettis



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Other, first time writing these characters hell yeah, post-s2 but no spoilers I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainconfettis/pseuds/rainconfettis
Summary: So this-is-a-podcast-fanblog on tumblr made a post about Peter getting handcuffed on a mission and Juno having to rescue him and yall, this got real soft real fast.





	Locked

“Where did you go?” Juno hissed under his breath as he entered the back room. A couple of employees shot him dirty looks, but no one stopped him. He supposed that he fit in with everyone at the party, donned in a gown previously worn by a rich asshole who gave up their right so that he and Nureyev-- sorry,  _ Sinclair _ , Adelaide Sinclair, socialite extraordinaire-- could sneak into this party. 

Except Sinclair wandered off while Juno was scouting for their person of interest and now he disappeared entirely. This wouldn't have been a problem if not for the exclusivity of the party, which made it a very strict “no electronics” zone. The building itself cut off all communications. So Juno couldn't  _ communicate _ with Sinclair. Thus, he slid into the back rooms with the employees.

It didn't take him long to find Sinclair, really. One of the cooks grumbled about their walk-in freezer being compromised and  _ of course  _ this would be his life. Juno held up part of his skirt so the train couldn't catch anything and pushed his way past people to what he believed was the freezer. He heard someone behind him tell him it was a bad idea before he grabbed the handle and yanked it open.

Inside stood Sinclair, grinning from ear to ear and handcuffed to one of the heavy shelving units. His suit jacket seemed ruffled, but the silk shirt (and the skin revealed by the plunging neckline) looked unbothered. “I knew you'd come for me.” the thief purred in lieu of an explanation, his sharp teeth still on full display. “I seem to have gotten myself tied up dear, care to assist?”

Juno couldn't help but snort at that. “That does  _ not _ work with cuffs.” He couldn't help but jab. The cuffs looked weak enough to break with a strong pull. He knew for a fact that  _ Nureyev _ had been in worse situations and somehow escaped. Something in his smug smile assured him that the situation wasn't even remotely dangerous.

“What happened?” He let a smile creep on his face as he said it.

Sinclair huffed, a visible action with the temperature so low, but he wasn't any less amused. “I almost convinced them that I was a rival buyer.” He tried to wave his hand, but the chain stopped him with a solid ‘clink'. “My competition was not appreciated, though, and the buyer believed me to be a spy. He slammed me against the wall while the seller chained me to this.” He tugged on the chain again to prove his point.

Juno nodded his head while inspecting the shelves and cuffs further. They were supposed to track their mark and stop them from selling a very important piece of technology. At least, it was important to Buddy. The mission should have been less violent and more stealthy, but things never go to plan. Apparently, Sinclair had found the mark before Juno, and apparently, they were now compromised. “You didn't think to tell me where you were going after them? Or that you found them?”

“I tried to, darling, but you were distracted. Off in your own world, keeping vigilant watch for the mark.” Sinclair was honest to God pouting and Juno couldn't help the returning smile.

They were close now, closer than they've been in… a long time. They locked the cuffs around the second shelf from the top, which was about head height for Sinclair, but a little too high for Juno to reach at a comfortable distance. He had to step into Sinclair’s space to do so, and Sinclair was far too willing to let him into it. Familiarity bled into the room. The smell of his cologne, the even, collected breathing, and the way he stared down at Juno with so much trust in his eyes. Juno stared right back.

Sinclair--  _ Nureyev--  _ licked his lips and breathed out, so softly, “Are you going to get this or should I?”

Right. The handcuffs. Juno turned to the shelf, all too aware of Nureyev nearly pressed against him. It would be so easy to lean back and  _ feel him,  _ but Juno didn't. He didn't choose to mention that Nureyev shouldn't have had a problem getting out of handcuffs, instead he pulled his plasma cutter from his boot (the heels had enough metal to mask the cutter during screenings) and he cut through the chain. The moment it broke, Nureyev’s other hand reached over Juno’s shoulder and pulled the remaining link off. 

For a few, time-consuming seconds, Juno was trapped between his arms. Nureyev, so close but not touching, only sighed. His warm breath sent a shiver down Juno’s back. Instead of  _ whatever  _ Juno was expecting next, the presence receded. Nureyev’s arms withdrew and he stepped back. Juno finally turned back to him and caught his shy, small smile. “I missed you, Juno.”

“I missed you too, Nureyev.” Juno breathed out, forcing his heart to calm down.

The thief’s smile grew, his teeth glowing in the dim freezer lights. “Let's go enjoy the party.” he said casually, walking out of the cold room and back into the kitchen. 

Juno frowned and followed him out, asking “Aren't we supposed to follow the mark and their buyer?”

“No.” Nureyev shot him a smug look over his shoulder. He held up something in his hand, about the size of a wallet and covered in a dark case. “While they cuffed me, I swiped it. They'll be searching for a bit, but until they figure it out, I want a dance. My date has been rather preoccupied this whole night and I think we deserve that much, hm?”

Juno laughed, striding forward and looping his arm through Nureyev’s. “I suppose we do.”


End file.
